


第35章 初探哲学完整版

by Niubility666888



Series: 《隔墙有尔》车辆管理中心 [1]
Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 23:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niubility666888/pseuds/Niubility666888





	第35章 初探哲学完整版

“名哥……你也没睡？”  
“我在梦游。”  
纪然尬笑一声。  
闻名掐灭指间的烟，“给我让个地方。”  
“啊？”随后，纪然反应过来，他又要助跑起跳落地老三样了。  
劲风扑面，闻名成功降落。他们保持着男男授受不亲的距离，谁也没说话，同满天星斗一齐沉默。  
许久，闻名率先开口：“傻瓜，你是不是真的觉得，我对你的喜欢真的只留下十几天而已。”  
“我没那么幼稚。”  
“爱是一种覆水难收的东西，给了就是给了，拿不回去的……大概和尿尿差不多吧。”  
“煞风景！”纪然对着他结实的臂膀怼了一拳，嘴角却偷偷漾开一抹笑。  
“一朝美梦成真，我就开始期望更多，有点急于求成，忽略你的感受了。”  
“我是你的美梦吗？”  
“难不成是噩梦？你是美梦，日复一日都在做的美梦。同样的电影，看了十几遍的人，不能要求别人刚看了个开头就有同样深刻的感触，对吧？”  
纪然沉默片刻，喃喃说：“也有刚看了开头，就不可自拔的。”  
闻名笑了，长臂一伸，揽住他的肩，“我最近心情不太好，所以有点……奇怪。”  
“你不是升职了吗？为什么会心情不好。”  
闻名微微惊讶，“你怎么知道？”  
纪然神情黯淡，“老朴结婚那天，在洗手间，遇见那个老禽兽了。”  
闻名的腮帮子微微鼓起，咬牙切齿。随后从睡衣口袋取出香烟点燃，深吸一口，几乎消耗了半支。  
好恐怖的肺活量，纪然不知道一个人的肺里装得下这么多烟。  
“为什么不告诉我呢？”他试探地说，“如果你不喜欢，就别做了，和我一起卖健身卡啊，我教你销售技巧。”  
闻名握着他的肩膀摇了摇，“像你一样成天苦哈哈的？那个姓秦的，未来的某天，我一定会揍他一顿的。”  
纪然开心地颠了两下，“到时候一定要叫我啊，我给你打拍子。”  
“你在勾引我吧，几个小时前。”闻名话锋一转，把话题引向尴尬的方向。  
“啊？有吗？没有吧。”纪然感觉捏在肩头的大巴掌慢慢收紧，耳边的声音愈发低沉。  
“谁说要给我洗澡来着，小狗吗？”  
“客气一下而已。”  
“真的吗？如果我说好的，那这支烟，”闻名把烟头在纪然眼前掐灭，“没准就是事后烟呢。”  
“哦，那你想的有点多，吼吼。”事后？对纪然而言，逝后还差不多。  
“勾引他人，要有锲而不舍的精神，哪能刚被拒绝就放弃呢？脸皮厚度得向我看齐。”  
闻名微微低头，用带着烟头热度的手指，沿着纪然精致柔和的下颌线条轻抚，稍一用力，迫使他抬起头来，落下一个温柔的吻。  
不再满足于现状，闻名撩起纪然洗得发白的睡衣，“别光说不练，来个模拟洗澡吧。”  
“名哥……”纪然象征性地挣扎了一秒，给了自己一个面子，随后就放任自流。  
粗糙的手指沿着细腻的肌肤摸索着，一路向上，捏住胸前的一颗乳粒轻轻揉搓，另一只手却探入内裤中，握住闲置多年的物什，在它挺立起来后猛然握紧，缓慢而有力道地撸动着。  
“挺有货嘛……想来你的小蝌蚪应该挺强悍的，不然怎么会一发入魂。”  
纪然眯起眼睛，望着远处的城市夜景，瘫软在身后男人宽阔的怀抱里。掠过肌肤的夜风提醒他此刻身处室外的事实，不禁害臊而兴奋。  
“嗯……”纪然闷闷地呻吟一声，腰部颤抖，在闻名手里一泻千里。  
“最近有没有想着我自己玩？”  
“没有。”纪然说谎了。  
“我可是经常想着你……”闻名把手探出护栏随意一甩，纪然羞耻地看着自己的子孙后代撒向夜空。  
如果有人在散步的话，落在人家头上怎么办……落在泥土里，会不会长出很多个自己？  
闻名把掌心剩下的液体蹭在纪然腹部，握住他的手，引导他来到自己早就一柱擎天的下身，动情地呢喃：“到我那去吧，嗯？”  
“不了吧……”纪然感受那沉甸甸的分量，心下一惊。实际握起来，比看着还恐怖，像个大茄子，而且硬度堪比金刚钻。光是那个头部，就……比大鸡蛋还大。  
“怕什么？”  
“屁股疼，”纪然实话实说，“而且我没做好心理准备，因为发生肉体关系，是恋爱中很重要的转折点。”  
“说得像斯大林格勒保卫战似的……我好想要你。”  
“先想想吧。”  
“好，我不急。”闻名轻轻舔咬着纪然的耳垂，“手握紧，用力点，想象你在洗一根黄瓜。”  
纪然动作了许久，胳膊都抽筋了，闻名的大家伙还是没有发射的迹象。  
“手酸了，名哥。”  
“那就蹭蹭。”闻名将他的睡裤和内裤褪至膝窝，将硬邦邦的肉棒挤进他大腿根，握着他的纤腰缓缓抽动起来。  
纪然面红耳赤，无师自通地夹紧双腿，祈祷没人看见这一幕，祈祷姥爷、弟弟他们别起夜。硕大的头部时不时会顶到他的蛋蛋，奇妙的感觉引得他再次勃起，便自己握住。  
“这样就有感觉吗？”闻名注意到他的动作，轻声一笑，“这么敏感，以后有的玩了。”  
“名哥，拜托快点，被我家人看到会毁三观的。”  
闻名加快了速度，呼吸粗重起来，纪然觉得腿根都要磨破了，随后一热，一股股液体迸溅在细嫩的皮肤上。  
纪然也在自己手里射了出来。连着两回，真是破了记录，再也不好意思说什么清心寡欲。  
“好好收拾一下，晚安。”  
闻名提好裤子，在他颈后轻轻一吻，拉开露台的门，借道回家去了。  
纪然扶着护栏，呆立半晌，才单手拽起睡裤。虽说只是蹭蹭，但初次的肌肤之亲，足够他彻夜难眠了。

“哪只坏鸟在我花盆里拉屎，我咒你在鸟不拉屎的地方折翅。”第二天一早，洪福在露台对着盆栽咒骂不休。  
纪然的脸立时便红透了，“走啦，再磨蹭就不送你们了。”  
“文明社会，野生动物也要讲素质啊！敢再来，我薅了你的毛让你裸奔！”洪福叉着腰仰天怒喊，一侧头，嘿嘿一乐，“名哥早啊，周末也起这么早？”  
“大爷早，抽支烟就接着睡，您跟谁置气呢？”  
“不知哪来的坏鸟，在我花盆里拉屎……”  
纪然听见闻名的声音，脸有些发热，“姥爷，走啦！”  
乐乐不用去幼儿园，便带着零食跟洪福一起去公园晨练。纪然正开着车，忽听她说了句：“名叔真性感。”  
从后视镜一看，她又在偷偷摸摸地吃“名叔真好”牌巧克力了。之前的吃完之后，闻名没间断供应，又送来几盒，乐乐对他的赞美之词不绝于耳。  
洪福费解极了，“怎么变台词了？乐乐，谁告诉你这些的？  
“我爸。”  
纪然慌忙解释：“她问我什么是性感，我说就是很好的意思，她自己瞎组合。”  
“你这样容易误导孩子啊，万一她到处说人性感怎么办？会被当成变态的。”  
“把3岁小孩当变态的人，才是真变态吧？”  
“对了，你买些那方面教育的儿童绘本，给乐乐讲一讲吧？你就是启蒙太晚，才不会谈恋爱。”  
“我会，”而且正在谈，纪然想，“我下班后要和老朴吃饭，你们找家干净的店来吃。”  
“嗯嗯。”洪福点头不迭，对乐乐挤眼睛。  
公园到了，纪然靠边停车，“不许吃垃圾食品，否则就扣你下个月零用钱了，姥爷。”

傍晚6点多，纪然赶到老朴预约的东南亚料理店，闻名已经到了，二人正用不在同个维度的尴尬节奏聊天。  
老朴连珠炮似的说一堆，闻名就淡淡回一句“哦”，“啊”，“是吗”。  
纪然在闻名身边落座，轻声打了个招呼，有些为昨晚的亲密行为感到害羞。  
闻名一改方才的淡漠，露出笑容，把手放在他腿上捏了一下。  
他们点了芒果糯米饭，冬阴功汤，玉米虾饼，青柠明鲈鱼，咖喱蟹等传统泰式料理，老朴甜蜜地讲起婚后生活：“……那种你属于我，我属于你的感觉特别好，和同居时还不太一样。我们打算过两年再生孩子，但我岳母又在催了……”  
纪然拿出手机，看了眼自己准备的出柜演讲稿，“兄弟，我有一件很重要的事情要告诉你。”  
“其实我也有件事……”  
“那你先说吧。”  
“不，还是你先，看你表情，好像你的比较重要。”  
纪然用余光观察默默吃东西的闻名，那掰开蟹腿的长而有力的手指给了他勇气。  
他的目光变得深情，注视着老朴：“你是水瓶座，那你知道这个星座是怎么来的吗？宙斯化为雄鹰，将他喜爱的美少年伽倪墨得斯掳走，还在奥林匹斯山上嘿咻，赫拉妒火中烧，把他害死变成一只水瓶……柏拉图在《会饮篇》中也颂扬过爱与性别无关……还有诗人兰波和魏尔伦之间迸发出的爱的小火花……”  
老朴的表情先是困惑，继而变得惊恐，在听到“爱的小火花”时连连摇头，“oh no，oh my god，我靠，你该不会……”  
闻名往纪然嘴里塞了一块蟹肉，堵住他委婉的叙述，对老朴说：“我们好上了。”  
老朴先是松了一口气，“吓死我了，我还以为爱的小火花溅到我身上了……”  
随后瞪眼咋舌，“啊？不会吧？”  
纪然搭在桌边的双手用力绞紧，嘴唇抿成一条线，不敢去看老朴的脸。  
“你跟我来。”老朴突然起身，拽着纪然的胳膊，来到洗手间附近。  
“怎么了？”  
老朴心痛地看着他，“是为了给我的婚宴打折，你才委身于他吗？傻兄弟！”  
纪然没想到老朴把自己想得那么光辉伟大，“当然不是！我们在一起还不到一个月呢。”  
“呼……不是就好，否则我的余生都要在自责中度过了。”  
纪然远远望着闻名的背影，“快回去吧，不然名哥会多想的。”  
老朴的脸纠结着，吞吞吐吐，“你是最近才弯……还是一直都弯……”  
“最近……他追我。”  
“那还好，不然上学的时候，你天天看着这么性感的我，一定很煎熬。”  
纪然扑哧一下笑了，心里的一块石头落了地，他还担心老朴会接受不了。  
“其实，你不用铺垫那么多啊，直接说出来就好了。不管怎样你都是我兄弟，你愿意坦白，我也很高兴。对你来讲，也许一个男朋友确实要比女朋友实用得多，毕竟你没有精力来哄女孩子开心。”  
说完，老朴又嘟囔了一句“怎么听起来有点奇怪……”  
纪然的眼圈微微发红，“谢谢你。”  
“我有个问题哈，纯属好奇，你可以选择不回答……他那么强势，所以……你是被推倒了吗？”  
纪然的脸腾起红晕，轻轻点头。老朴痛苦地捂住脸，一时间无法接受好兄弟被人肛了的事实。  
“好吧，我看他暴力倾向很严重啊，如果你挨欺负了，要告诉我哦，虽然我也打不过他……”  
回到座位后，老朴看闻名的眼神明显起了变化，仿佛在说“天啊就是这个人搞了我兄弟”。  
闻名也坦荡荡地回望，仿佛在说“没错你能怎样”。  
对视片刻，老朴先败下阵来，目光从那锐利的深邃双眸上移开，怜惜地看着好友。  
如释重负的纪然终于有心情敞开肚皮吃东西，“对了，你不是也有事跟我说？”  
“好像不用说了。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为我想给你介绍女朋友来着，”老朴尴尬地笑笑，“既然名哥上位了，就算了，哈。”  
闻名也“哈”了一声，就像从北极吹来一阵风，气氛诡异地变冷，每个人都不知该说什么。  
老朴找了个契合度蛮高的话题，“这两年不是在探讨同性婚姻法案吗，也许你们很快就能像我和刘老师一样结为合法伴侣了，哈。”  
氛围不但没有热起来，反而更凝重了。纪然没想好接什么话，却听闻名率先开口：“多谢提醒，那我现在就开始想想，该如何求婚吧。”  
纪然的一颗心像掉进了滚水里，热乎乎地翻腾起来，在桌下与闻名的大手十指相扣。  
老朴被塞了一口糖，噎得直咳嗽，忙喝了一大口冬阴功汤，结果咳得更厉害。  
结账时，出现了尴尬一幕。老朴的银行卡余额不足，纪然刚说“我来吧”，闻名已经递上信用卡。  
他们在饭店门口道别，老朴一脸歉意，“你看看这事弄的，多尴尬，说好我请客，结果让名哥破费，刘老师没给我发零用钱呢……”  
闻名用手臂轻揽着纪然的肩，“不用客气，以前多劳你照顾然然，今后就由我接替了。”  
老朴又被塞了满嘴的糖，像是要把糖吐到纪然耳朵里般，贴在他耳边轻声说：“他有点中二啊。”  
“朴克来先生，我这人直男癌，这种咬耳朵的亲密动作请尽量减少，像之前那种拍屁股的行为，不要再出现。”  
“名哥，别这样。”纪然侧目仰视闻名，见他表情很认真，原来这个男人的占有欲这么强？  
老朴还是头一次见到，有人如此大大方方地给自己贴上“直男癌”标签。他比了个“OK”，“理解理解，完全理解。对了名哥，我叫朴来克哈。”


End file.
